


2 Dragons and A Snake

by orphan_account



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Incest, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: DisclaimerI don't own Winx Club





	2 Dragons and A Snake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> I don't own Winx Club

at Bloom and Selina’s Home   
as Bloom and Selina are making out in their bed when a bright light engulfs them and they reappeared in Daphne’s classroom

and Daphne walks in and sits on the side of the bed

“Daphne what are you doing here“ says Bloom before Daphne interupts

“Oh Little Sis Me and Thoren are no longer together” Daphne said in an upset tone.

 

“what happened?” Bloom asked getting onto her knees and letting Daphne rest her head on her shoulder.

 

″my marriage with Thoren was annulled yesterday but i feel that i can't love anyone again″ Daphne cried.

 

“Honey we need to help her love again and I have an idea” Thinks Selina

“From what Daphne had told me Thoren rarely had sex with her” thinks Bloom.

 

“Sis Me and Selina could make you feel better and Selina knows how to please a woman and leave them fully satisfied” says Bloom caressesing Daphne’s neck which makes her moan.

 

“You know you what to dominate someone well you can dominate my wife” says Selina kissing the other side.

 

as Bloom pulls Daphne for a passionate Kiss as Selina pulls up Daphne’s dress and Bloom breaks the kiss as Selina kisses Daphne and she moans into the kiss as Bloom removes Daphne’s shoes and Trousers and Daphne pushes Bloom and Selina into a kiss as the pair remove Daphne’s Bra and Panties.

 

as Bloom and Selina look over Daphne’s Body and see Long Blond Hair that stopped at her Knees and a great hour glass figure and C cup breasts that have become hard and long delicious strong legs and wide hips.

  


“Sis you look hot and anyone would be lucky to date you” says Bloom as she kisses Daphne again and pulls Daphne onto the bed.

  


as Daphne falls onto the bed and She and Selina start to lick Bloom while Daphne Gropes Bloom’s breasts

  


"Oh Selina, Daphne" says Bloom gasping as she is pleasured by Her Wife and Sister.

 

Selina and Daphne using both her tongue to hit all of Blooms' sweet spot. Bloom tightens her hold on Selina and Daphne’s head and her fingers messing around with Selina and Daphne’s head.

  


Her sweet tasting nectar were flowing like a pipe and Selina and Daphne made sure to lick up every drop.

  


"Selina, Daphne I'm very close" says Bloom withering and moaning in Pleasure.

  


Selina and Daphne went into overdrive and moved her tongue and fingers even faster. Bloom was truly amazed at her Wife and Sister

“Oh Fuck Selina and Daphne keep going” says Bloom in a passionate tone

  


“I’m gonna Cum” moans Bloom

  


Bloom came hard and Selina and Daphne drank all Bloom's cum and smiles at her and Selina kisses her and shares Bloom’s juices with her

 

Bloom summons a strap-on and puts it on and takes Daphne’s hand and pushes her against the wall and Penetrates her Sister's pussy

 

Bloom allows both their bodies to adjust to the toy and lifts Daphne up against the wall and Daphne wraps her legs around Bloom’s waist

  


Bloom started to move her hip, the pleasure was great for both sides. Daphne held onto Bloom and slowly started to rocked her body as well. Bloom started to moved faster, and Daphne tried to match her but the pleasure was getting to her

  


Bloom’sself-control was strong though, and she continued to push in and outofDaphne’s Pussy

  


“oh Dragon Bloom keep going” moans Daphne feeling more pleasure than she ever received in her life

 

 

as Daphne and Bloom continue their makeout and Daphne feels

Bloom moving a little faster and rougher Bloom uses her Dragonfire to heat up her finger and put it onto Daphne’s Clit and sucks her breast

 

“oh Bloom” moansDaphne in sheer Ecstasy

  


as Bloom and Daphne continue to go at it Selina is Fingering herself at the sight of Bloom and Daphne making out

  


“Bloom I’m gonna Cum” moans Daphne

Daphne cums onto the toy and Bloom pulls out and Bloom licks the toy clean and pulls Daphne into a passionate kiss which Daphne moans into the kiss and tastes her own juices

 

Selina increases her speed as she sees Bloom and Daphne finish their Makeout

  


as Bloom hands Daphne the strap on to Daphne who puts it on and Selina lies on the floor and Daphne climbs on top of her and penetrates Selina and starts Pounding her

  


Bloom seeing this caresses her breast and takes a toy and sticks it in herself and pulls it in and out

  


“Oh yes Daphne fuck me” moans Selina as Daphne kisses her passionately

  


“oh god it’s feels so good please Fuck me” screams Selina as Daphne increases her speed

  


as Bloom pounds herself with the dildo and cums just as Selina cums on Daphne’s strap-on

  


as Daphne pulls out of Selina and sees that Bloom has already cum

  


“What is your greatest fantasy?” asks Bloom getting up and walking over to the bed with Daphne

“To be fucked by Tentacles” says Selina and Daphne

“Well Layla taught me a spell a few weeks ago that should be useful so focus on the fantasy” says Bloom

 

as Bloom casts the spell a portal opens up beneath each of them and tentacles wrap around their arms and legs and lift the 3 off the ground

the Tentacles stretch their Arms and Legs out revealing how turned on they all are at this

“Daphne just relax it’s only water” says Bloom taking Daphne’s hand

The tentacles slither down each of their bodies until they reach their 2 holes and enter them causing the 3 to moan together

 

Selina’s Arousal made her feel hot and the tentacles inside her sensed this and Increased their Speed slightly

 

“Oh Dragon I feel so hot” moans Daphne as she is pounded from Behind by the tentacles

 

yes Fuck me like a Horny Dragon” Screams Bloom in sheer Pleasure

“Yeah Fuck me you tentacles I’m yours” screams Selina

 

as the Tentacles push in and out of the holes of all 3 Girls Daphne gives in and Says “Yes fuck me Tentacles”

 

Daphnewas so tight, and the friction created was so strong, that the tentaclescould have cum at any second if She wanted to

Bloom, Selina and Daphnefeel themselves being filled by the tentacles

“Oh Dragon make me feel so good” moans Daphne Loudly as she is filled by the tentacles

  


then the tentacles lower the pair back onto the Floor

Daphne notices the strap-on and picks it up and puts it on as Selina spreads her legs and Bloom is licking her pussy and she gets behind Bloom and enters her wet pussy

  


“So my dear Bloom where’s your homework” says Daphne in a tone Bloom’s never heard before

“Oh I forgot to do it” says Bloom gasping as Daphne penetrates her from behind

  


“well then you must be punished” says Daphne who starts thrusting into Bloom

  


as Daphne thrusts into Bloom and Selina feels more pleasure as a result

“Fuck me Daphne oh Fuck me like the Bad little sister and Bad Student that I am” moans Bloom which turns Selina on even more

  


Daphne then slaps Bloom on the ass

  


“Whose Bitch are you” says Daphne in a big sister and teacher tone

“I’m your Bitch miss Daphne make me your Bitchy slut” moans Bloom like a horny Dragon which turns Selina on even more

  


as Daphne continues to pound Bloom’s Pussy and Bloom licks Selina’s Clit until Selina cums inside Bloom’s mouth and Bloom feels her inside wrap around the toy

  


“Miss Daphne may please I come” begs Bloom

  


“You may not yet” says Daphne as she starts Spanking Bloom again and again until her ass is red and thrusting into her even harder

  


“Now you may cum” says Daphne in Bloom’s ear

  


“Oh my Dragon Daphne ahhh” screams a sweat and very horny Bloom

  


Bloom cums heavily onto the toy and Daphne pulls out and Daphne licks the toy clean and pulls Bloom in for another passionate kiss and Bloom tastes her own Juices

  


“so What’s next?” asks Daphne laying on the bed and spreading her legs

 

“Well we’re going to both penetrate you and after you get to do that to us” explains Bloom

  


“Hmm that sounds hot” says Daphne feeling very turned on and horny

  


as Bloom and Selina both cast the futanarus spell and a cock appears on Bloom and Selina’s waist and both enter Daphne together and allow her to adjust before they start moving

  


“oh Dragon it’s feels so good please Fuck me” screams Daphne

  


“Fuck fuck fuck” moans Daphne as Bloom and Selina stretch her pussy

 

“Both of you are so tight and please go harder” moans Daphne as Bloom and Selina increase their Speed

 

“Yes keep going” screams Daphne as Bloom and Selina each suck one of her tits

  


“Oh my Dragon yes yes oh” moans Daphne as push away at her for several minutes and Daphne spent those minutes in heaven, having never received such a fucking in their life. Several smaller squirts had escaped them, to the point where she lost count. their big finale though, was something she would never forget

  


as the pleasure gets too much for Daphne and Bloom and Selina cum inside her and Pull out and cum spills out from her onto the bed and Bloom and Selina’s cocks disappear

  


 

Bloom and Selina both cast the futanarus spell again but this time on Daphne and Selina climbs on top of Bloom and Daphne Penetrates both of them

  


"Oh, Fuck me, fuck me!" screams Bloom and Selina

  


Grabbing a hold of her hips used them to help his own hips become more explosive. Thrusting hard, she penetrated the pair deeper than she had ever experienced, making their eyes roll up in bliss

  


"Fuck yes, just like that!" Bloom and Selina was in pure ecstasy and wanted that state to last as long as it could

  


Daphne rocks her hips hard and pounds Bloom and Selina who are kissing each other and moaning into the kiss

  


Bloom and Selina were so tight, and the friction created was so strong, that Daphnecould have cum at any second if she wanted to

That caused Bloom and Selina to scream loudly as they came, thier insides squeezed each of Daphne’s members tightly and that was it and Daphne came inside of the pair

 

as Daphne pulls out of both and Bloom and Selina sit up and

Bloom and Selina both cast the futanarus spell for a 3rd time and a cock appears on Bloom and Selina’s waist and Daphne gives Bloom and Selina a handjob while Selina and Bloom give Daphne a double handjob and Bloom and Selina are overwhelm and cum onto Daphne’s face, tits, chest and Legs and this makes Daphne cum on both Bloom and Selina’s faces, tits, chests and Legs and after they each clean each other and Daphne lay in the middle with an Arm around Bloom and Selina with Selina on her Right side asleep with her Arms around Daphne and Bloom on her left side with her Arms around Daphne

  


“so Sis how do you feel?” asks Bloom turning to face Daphne

  


“Sis I feel Amazing that was the best Sex I’ve ever had” says Daphne

  


“Daphne you are welcome to stay as long as you need” says Bloom

  


“I love you Bloom” says Daphne

  


“I love you too” says Bloom

  


Daphne and Bloom then drift off to the realm of sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this lemon and thanks to Dragon for helping with this fic


End file.
